Two Sisters
by Code Breaker
Summary: A short fan fiction story from Jack Crichton's point of view about his two daughters after John's disappearance.


Jack Crichton, John Crichton, and any characters from Farscape are copyrighted to the Jim Henson Company   
and Sci-Fi Channel.  
  
Two Sisters  
By Code Breaker  
  
All it took was three seconds. First it was there, everything appearing normal. It was all going according to   
both the plan and the theory, but three second later, it was gone. There was no sign of it after that. No   
sound over the headsets. There was just static and silence.  
  
IASA began to compile its data, trying to figure out what the hell it was that swallowed the Farscape 1   
module. Whatever it was, it wasn't something that was known. I had dreaded something like this happening,   
even when I used to go up. Even after that incident with Apollo 13, not many people look fondly at space   
exploration. I don't even know what in the world I'm going to say to John's sisters. If I did know, how   
would I even bring myself to say so?  
  
It's been at least a week since he disappeared. There isn't any evidence that the module rebounded off of   
whatever the hell that was and burnt up in the atmosphere. Kelly was over at a friend's house because of the   
telescope she had. Laura was on her way to the house from the airport. DK and I sat quietly in the kitchen at   
my house. We hadn't talked much after John's disappearance, except when we were at IASA, trying to figure out   
what happened. I was wondering how in the world I was going to explain John's disappearance to Laura. It was   
hard for me to explain it to Kelly, who was only 23. Kelly always held her innocence close to her, almost as   
if she were still sixteen. She often thought as if she were older than he age, but what teenager doesn't.   
Laura, being 29, was a different story. The middle child often misunderstood. She hated space exploration for   
the fact that it took me away from all three of them when I went up there. I think my walks affected John   
more than it did Laura and Kelly.  
  
We could hear the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway.  
  
"That must be Laura," DK said, heading over to the window.  
  
He looked out, and I heard the car door slamming hard to close. I recalled the last time I heard that kind   
of slamming, and it was when she was angry with me for not planning on going to her wedding. I heard the   
sound of the front door coming up and slamming hard to shut, much like a car door. DK moved over to the   
doorway, disappearing from my view. I stood up from the kitchen table.  
  
"Where is he?" Laura's screams came up, "Where is that bastard!"  
  
"Laura, calm down. He's..."  
  
"He's a prick!" Laura cut off DK; the sound of someone slamming into a wall shook the entire house.  
  
Laura entered into the kitchen. Her hair was red, much like my mothers was back when I was a teenager. She   
had much of her mothers' looks, as well as her anger. She rushed right at me, pushing me back. My head made   
contact with the wall, but I knew that this was only the beginning of a brief period of anger. She began to   
hit me many times, slapping and beating with her hands at my face and neck. She was in tears.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed, "IT'S ALL YOU FAULT!"  
  
DK rushed in, getting a hold of her from behind. He began to pull her back.  
  
"IF YOU HADN'T PUT THAT NONSENSE IN HIS HEAD, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! If you had been his father   
instead of trying to be a damn hero, he would still be here!"  
  
The way her tears running down her face reminded me of when the three of them lost their mother, the woman I   
loved. Laura could barely keep herself standing, DK having to be the only support that kept her standing. I   
don't blame her for hating me about what happened to John. DK took her into the living room, where he sat   
her down and explained what happened. I couldn't bring myself to enter into the room, because I felt that   
my presence would only hurt her more. DK decided to take her over to John's house, where she could stay   
for a while.  
  
The night's dark sky hung over with billions of bright stars shining a little while later. I entered into   
the backyard of Carol's house, finding Kelly standing there next to the telescope. She looks through the   
telescope, up at the night's sky. She hadn't reacted much to John's disappearance. I walked up to her,   
putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked up from the viewfinder, flashing me a warm smile. Her short   
dark brown hair matched that of my sister.  
  
"How are you doing?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm okay." was her only reply.  
  
"What are you looking at? Jupiter?"  
  
"No," she said, "I'm looking for John's module. Maybe it drifted off towards the moon."  
  
I couldn't understand why she would think that John would be that way. If he were, we would still have   
communication with him, unless...  
  
"Kelly, I feel that we may have to..."  
  
"I know, accept the possibility that John may be dead. But I know he's not."  
  
Her tongue stuck out as she refocused the telescope.  
  
"I think I know what it was that formed when you tried to get John to abort."  
  
I couldn't understand how come she was being more scientific than John would be if it had been me up there.  
  
"What do you think it was?" I asked.  
  
"A wormhole."  
  
"Kelly, that's impossible."  
  
"It's not impossible. It's improbable. Like time travel."  
  
"Honey, we can't travel through time."  
  
"We ARE traveling through time, dad. We are only in one direction. Forward. Backwards, however, is an   
entirely different story."  
  
I stood there for a moment. She got me on that one.  
  
"Anyways, I think that the module may have gotten sucked into a wormhole, which would explain the odd thing   
you described."  
  
"If that were true, then it would have destroyed the module the moment it got inside." I told her.  
  
"Not true." she replied, "I checked DK and John's design of the module, as well as the list of materials that   
were used to make it. It has the capability to last through a hurricane. And a wormhole could probably be   
much like a black hole. And you know the old theory about black holes."  
  
"I think so; the one about a black hole has two ends, like a pipe. Is that the one you mean?"  
  
"Yes. I think that a wormhole is a small pipe that John got sucked into. I've got a feeling he's in another   
part of the universe, alive and well. And I know that he may try everything he can to get back here."  
  
I could only think about what she was saying. It was an interesting idea, but unless it could be proved,   
there was no solid way to truly know about it. I could only give a warm smile and a pat on the back.  
  
At that moment, I could only think of one thing: We can only hope that you're right, Kelly, we can only hope. 


End file.
